


Dark Obsession

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Broken Ryuji, Crying, Dark, Dark Akechi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Furious Akira, Futaba's gonna break Akechi's bones, Hurt Ryuji, M/M, Mind Games, Obsession for the worst, Protective Akira, Protective Phamily, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "If I cannot have what I want," Akechi said, walking towards the captured blond. His steps were slow and deliberate, as if taking his time as he knew his captive would not be going anywhere. Ryuji struggled in his bonds, his heart thumping loudly in his ears, only to stop when Akechi lifted his head up, his gloved fingers gently touching his chin. Crazed, red eyes met frighten brown. "Then I guess I'll have to take the next best thing. Or at least, until Akira doesn't want you anymore."After confronting and battling Akechi, the events unfold takes a turn for the worst.Note: I'm keeping chapter one the same. It's everything after that changes because I don't want my baby tortured just yet <3 Also keeping the title cause I couldn't think of a better one.





	Dark Obsession

He awoke with the feeling as though someone had grabbed the back of his head, and smashed it against the wall. His movement - the little he could do - were sluggish and painful, a small groan of pain escaping his lips before he could stop it. Taking his time, he slowly open his eyes only to be greeted by a harsh light, which made his headache even worse. Groaning once more, he lolled his head as he struggled to move. It was then he realized he felt strangely constricted, and when he open his eyes once more, he found himself in an unknown place. It looked like a dungeon or a basement of some kind; the walls painted black, and some chains that looked as though they belong in a cell - similar to the ones he'd saw in Kamoshida's Palace. He shivered.

Any place that reminded him of Kamoshida's Palace is not a good place to be. He tried to remember what had happened to him that landed him here, and why he couldn't hear his Persona anymore. He briefly wondered if he's not in the Mementos anymore, before looking down and realize he was still in his uniform if his black pants were any indication. And that's when the memories started coming back.

It had been a brief period of time when, after the stunt being pulled by his leader and boyfriend, Akira, they started to make plans for Mr. Shido Masayoshi's Palace when they were interrupted by none other than Goro Akechi. As it turns out, he had not been pleased when he realized Akira was still alive and kicking, so he decided to come finish the job. The thought made Ryuji growl, even now. Ryuji never really liked the bastard. Not only has he blackmailed the Phantom Thieves, doing horrible things to Futaba and Haru, but he had also tried to kill his boyfriend. He was also sure - before the big reveal of him being a traitor - that Akechi might've actually _liked_ Akira, and while Ryuji was no means a jealous boyfriend, it _still_ made him uncomfortable to think about Akira and _Akechi_ like that, as a couple. So, when things started to go down, Ryuji stood next to Akira as they battled it out (and of freakin' _course_ Akechi shares the same ability as Akira - as if he needs any _more_ reason to think Akechi might actually be a good guy _if he actually was a good guy_ ). It had been hard, with Akechi switching Personas as quick as he does and dishing out powerful attacks, but by this point, they had gotten their teamwork down and Akechi had fallen. It should've ended there.

And then, something was wrong.

A strange twist settle in Ryuji's stomach, just as a thick and heavy atmosphere fell upon them. A dark, ugly, laugh echoed the room, and the group turned to look at their fallen 'comrade' as he continued to laugh and laugh.

"Congratulations, Thieves, you beaten me," He said, his head up and a wide smile on his face. The smile was as disturbing as it gets, lips stretching wide as they could, and Ryuji was pretty sure it was physically impossible to smile big enough to see his back teeth. "But now, I'm afraid this is where the fun stops." He swiftly looked over at each member before his eyes landed on Akira, lingering. Ryuji narrowed his eyes as he stood close to Akira as possible, arms wrapping around Akira's. This movement didn't go unnoticed, and Akechi's eyes landed on him and stayed. This, of course, made Akira tensed - both willing to protect each other if need be. "Or maybe the fun's just beginning...."

"Crow..." In the back of the group, Ryuji heard Panther, Ann, whisper. Deep inside his mind, he could hear Captain Kidd growl.

 _"Be on your guard."_ He heard him say, and when Ryuji focus back on Akechi, the teen began to stand up.

"Yes. I do think this is only the beginning..." He said, red eyes darkening the longer they stayed on Ryuji.

"I don't want to fight you, Akechi," Akira said, pushing Ryuji gently behind him. This only made Ryuji's grip on Akira's arm tighten, giving his leader a warning glance, before focusing back onto their current enemy.

"Of course you don't. Because I'm your _friend,_ right? Because we're on the same side, right? Or some other bullshit you want to say," Akechi said, a gleam of fury in his eyes as he looked at Akira, but then, it was gone in a flash, and he took on a more sadistic approach. "But I'm not going to give you that choice. I _will_ end you, one way or another," His eyes landed on Ryuji again. "And I'll start with the thing you hold most dear."

Before anyone knew what was happening, before it could be stopped, Akechi began to move - _fast._ It had taken them all by surprise, and even worse, Ryuji realized he couldn't move. It was as though he was stuck in place, shadows crawling all over his skin, as Akechi moved in closer and closer. He could hear his teammates screaming, and then.....

Nothing. He can't remember anything after that.

"Glad to see you awake," A voice, so familiar, said. His head snapped up just in time to see Akechi coming in, stepping out of the shadows, a smile no longer on his face, but his eyes _burn._ "I didn't want you to miss all the fun."

"Akechi," Ryuji growled, fisting his hands. Akechi laughed at his attempt.

"Oh please, Sakamoto, you can't hurt me. Not while you're in my world." He said, grinning happily, but there was nothing happy about this.

"Let me go, asshole!" Ryuji said, struggling in his chains. Akechi just stared at him, amused, before he spoke again.

"It's a wonder what Kurusu-san sees in you, if you actually though I would let you go," He said, walking towards the captured blond. Ryuji gritted his teeth, nearly snarling, as Akechi reached up and touched his face. "Though, I'll admit you are a good-looking guy."

"Save it for someone who cares. What the hell do you want?" He asked. Akechi's grin widen.

"What do I want? Oh so many things," He took a step back. "I _want_ my father dead, I _want_ to be respected as I've been, and I _thought_ I want Akira dead. That has changed." He whispered the last part, but Ryuji still heard it and scoffed.

"Oh what? You suddenly _like_ Akira now?"

"In a way. He's smart. Kind. Handsome. Caring," Akechi shrugged. "All the things I love. But also hate seeing how it got him friends."

" _You_ could've had friends if you weren't such a shit stain," Ryuji sneered.

"Maybe. Maybe not. That isn't the point," Akechi said. "Now, I kind of want him. I want to make him mine. If only you weren't in the way," The way he said it, wistfully, had sent shivers down Ryuji's spine and a cold sense of dread pooled into his stomach.

"Jealous?"

"Very. I don't like sharing, Sakamoto," Akechi said, glaring at the blond, and Ryuji felt the dread grow even worse. "And I know Akira is not willing to give you or himself up that easily."

"And your plan is....?"

"It's simple, Sakamoto-san," He gripped his chin tightly, making Ryuji flinch at the harsh treatment, hissing. "If I cannot have him, I might as well take the next big thing - or at least, make him not like you very much."

**Author's Note:**

> I keep making Akechi a creep in my stories. I'm not sorry for it.


End file.
